On this Love
by TheV-Cullen
Summary: Bella & Edward son hermanastros, llevan un tiempo sin verse, ¿Que pasará cuando se reencuentren?, Ella es cantante & él futbolista.
1. Chapter 1

BellaPOV.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años, soy cantante rock-pop. Mi mamá Renné, es diseñadora de interiores de casas, mi padrastro Carlisle Cullen, es el mejor doctor de todo Londres. Tengo dos hermanos biológicos: Emmett y Jasper Swan. Y tengo tres hermanastros: Alice, Rosalie y Edward Cullen. Todos estudiamos en casa, excepto Alice, ya que es muy hiperactiva y no soporta estar las 24hrs en la casa.

Empecé a trabajar en pequeñas filmaciones a los 8 años, ahí fue cuando mi mamá conoció a Carlisle, ya que mi papá falleció cuando yo tenía 2 años, y la esposa de Carlisle dos años después que naciera Edward.

Yo y Alice compartimos un departamento en Francia, ella esta en una banda con Rosalie y Jasper. Emmet y Edward son jugadores profesionales de fútbol en Londres.

Y así empezó mi día,_ estaba soñando con mi próximo concierto en Australia, cuando empiezo a sentir que alguien me sacude y obviamente no era la gente, ya que todavía no me había tirado en ellos._

- Bella despierta, tenemos la conferencia de prensa- dijo Alice riendo.

- De que te ríes?- dije molesta.

- De tu cara, pero bueno levántate ya te puse tu ropa en el tocador, apúrate- dijo Alice, yendo a su cuarto.

- Ya voy- dije bostezando.

Después de una larga ducha, termine me peine mi sedoso cabello castaño, mi apariencia casi todo el mundo la denominaba "hermosa", yo nací en Francia por eso vivo ahí, estoy muy acostumbrada, mido 1.60, mis ojos castaños, mi piel es blanca, tengo un cuerpo que me ayuda en mucho. Luego desayune mis frutas y me fui a la conferencia. Ya me esperaban varias personas, y aquí es donde empezaba la función.

¿Cómo te sientes al ir a Australia por primera vez?- pregunto una muchacha.

Me siento muy emocionada ya que nunca pensé que iba a llegar a tanto el tipo de música que hago.-respondí son una sonrisa.

¿Cuándo verás a tu familia?- pregunto otra persona

Cuando termine la gira, por suerte Australia es la última y luego estaré haciendo mi nuevo álbum.- dije

¿Es cierto que tienes un romance con Bratt Pitt?- preguntaron

_Hay que buena broma_.-pensé- No- dije contuviendo una risa. _Por favor solo un estúpido pensaría eso._

Siguieron preguntaron cosas personales, a las cuales no respondí, que les importaba mi vida personal. Luego Alice me llevó de compras, y quedamos en vernos con Rosalie. Después nos fuimos a almorzar.

Bueno estaba pensando, que tal vez deberíamos de planear un viaje familiar ya sabes como es Emmett y Edward quiere verlas, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no las ve, bueno en realidad a ti Bella.- dijo Rosalie, ella está felizmente casada con mi hermano Emmett, y era cierto ya tenía un año que no veía a Edward.

Hay si, ya quiero estar libre y con mi Jazz, tranquilas que yo organizó todo el viaje.- dijo Alice brincando de la emoción.

Ok, estaré disponible como en 2 semanas.- dije tranquila.

Emmett y Edward igual estarán libres en 2 semanas, así que esta perfecto.- dijo Rose, muy tranquila.

Pasó la semana rapidísimo y ya me encontraba en Australia con Alice, Rose y Jazz. Ellos iban a introducirme, primero Alice cantó conmigo _"Secret"_, y luego ya estuvo en mis manos todo el concierto, y terminé con mi canción favorita con Jazz,_ "No Air"._

Llegué cansadísima al hotel, después de una rica duche me dormí pensando en el largo descanso que iba a tener por fin. Al día siguiente fui a casa de mis papás, me recibieron con un cálido abrazo, y me lleve la sorpresa cuando escuche una voz demasiado conocida.

¡Bells, cuanto tiempo!.- grito Emmett con una enorme sonrisa y abrazándome.

Hey, como estás?- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Bien, ayudándole a papá en algunas cosas sobre el viaje.- dijo y después fue a saludar a Rose y Alice,

Sí ayudándole sobre todo tu ehh.- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Hola Bella.- volteé a ver y era Edward, con una sonrisa torcida, tengo que admitir que estaba guapísimo, estaba más alto, y tenía una voz arteciopelada tan irresistible.

Hola Eddy.- le dije y él simplemente rodó los ojos.- ¿Cómo te fue en las finales?- le pregunté a Edward.

Mejor que el año pasado, he mejorado bastante desde el último partido.-dijo con emoción.

Que bien, espero verlos algún día.- dije incluyendo a Emmett, ya que suele ser muy infantil, si no lo tomas en cuenta.

¿Bells, es cierto tu romance con Bratt Pitt?- Preguntó Emmett muy serio. El resto de la familia estaba conteniendo una risa. _El único estúpido que realmente se la creyó fue Emmett, pero era de esperarse._

Obviamente no.- dije ruborizada- no ando con hombres que son 20 o 30 años mayores que yo.-puse los ojos en blanco.-Mamá voy a desempacar, al rato bajo.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, seguía como siempre, las paredes blancas, mi cama rosa, mi librero, la computadora y todas las cosas que puedes tener en un cuarto. Desempaqué, y luego me puse a ver un rato la televisión, pero me aburrí ya que no había nada interesante. Entonces vi un objeto brilloso, era mi álbum de fotos, donde yo estaba con mi ex-novio Jacob, agarre la foto y la rompí, no quería saber nada de ese bastardo.

Recuerdo el día que me pidió que tuviéramos relaciones, pero yo me negué, no era de las fáciles y no quería perder mi virginidad aún.

_Un día__ en las noticias salió que el me estaba engañando con una tipa y al saber el nombre de esta, resulto ser que me estaba engañando con la mejor amiga de Alice, lo cual afectó a la pobre de Jessica, aunque yo creo todo lo contrario. Él me estuvo pidiendo disculpas pero no le hice caso, no valía la pena estar con un bastardo como ese. Solo estaba conmigo por mí dinero._

Rompí todas las fotos, y luego fui las chicas a ayudar para el viaje familiar. Casi todo mi álbum era acerca de sus engaños, la canción que más demuestra se llama _"Revenge is sweeter (Than you ever were)"._ Pero eso ya es pasado, ahora tenía a mis mejores amigas, Alice y Rose. Que haría sin ellas.


	2. Chapter 2

EdwardPOV

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 19 años, soy futbolista profesional en Inglaterra, tengo tres hermanastros: Emmet, Jasper y Bella Swan. Y dos hermanas: Alice y Rosalie; mi padre se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía diez años. Él es mejor doctor de Londres y mi madrastra es diseñadora de interiores de casa. Vivo con Emmet, ya que el igual esta en el equipo, no he visto a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, mis hermanas están planeando un viaje familiar, para "reencontrarnos" todo idea de Rose y Alice (como siempre).Mis hermanas y Jasper tienen una banda llamada The Scene y Bella es solista, la mejor de Europa.

Así que mi día empezó muy mal, hoy era nuestro último juego y Emmet técnicamente no me dejó dormir en toda la noche, ya que estaba hablando, no, más bien, gritando en el teléfono con Rosalie.

Estaba a punto de bañarme cuando Emmet empieza a tocar histérico la puerta.

-Eddy, ya viste que Bella tiene un romance con Bratt Pitt?.- preguntó gritando

-Bien por ella.- le dije, solo por eso me llamaba pensé que era algo más importante.- Y no me digas Eddy.- le dije molesto, odiaba que me digan así.

- Apúrate que tenemos que llegar temprano al entrenamiento y luego ir al partido.- me dijo emocionado.- Voy a hacer el desayuno.

Termine, me vestí, desayunamos y nos fuimos, el entrenamiento duró una hora, por el partido, el día la pase durmiendo sinceramente me sentía muy cansado.

-Enserio necesitas a alguien para distraerte.- me dijo Emmet serio.

-¿Porqué? Las únicas dos novias que he tenido, me han engañado y prefiero ser virgen a acostarme con cualquiera.- le dije.

Era verdad solo había tenido dos novias las cuales en menos de un mes, las encontré con otro, todo porque todavía no quería estar con ellas íntimamente. Y para mí no era un problema ser virgen, era mejor, porque si no estaría como Emmet queriendo a cada rato estar con Rosalie. Y no es que no fuera guapo, lo soy según todas las mujeres, soy alto mido 1.90, tengo pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes y una sonrisa con la cual cae cualquier chica, al igual que por mi cuerpo, según Emmet.

-Sale bye.- dijo con voz muy fresa. Que gay sonó. Trate de no reírme.

- Vamos, ya tenemos que irnos.- le dije.

-Ok, deja voy por mis cosas.- me dijo yendo a su cuarto.

Nos fuimos y cuando llegamos, todo el estadio estaba lleno y empezó el juego Emmet como siempre entró de primero yo hasta el segundo tiempo, pero en realidad no me importaba cuando entraba, solo me gustaba estar dentro del partido, ganamos 3-1 contra Holanda. Emmet metió un gol, yo otro y David B., el último. Llegamos cansadísimos, pasó muy rápido la semana ya que nos encontrábamos en casa de nuestros padres, para el viaje familiar.

-Hijos.- dije Renné abrazándonos.- Felicidades.- dijo junto con nuestro papá, sonriendo.

-Gracias, como siempre era obvio que íbamos a ganar.- dijo Emmet. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

-¿Y las chicas y Jasper, no que iban a venir?- pregunté mientras iba a mi cuarto.

-Vienen en una hora.- me avisó mi mamá y se fue a la cocina.

Mi cuarto estaba como lo había dejado, las paredes azules, mi reproductor de música, mi cama negra, mi guitarra y mi estante de discos. Saque toda mi ropa y me duché.

Después escuché un coche y baje corriendo.

¡Bells, cuanto tiempo!.- grito Emmett con una enorme sonrisa y abrazándola.

Hey, como estás?- le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Bien, ayudándole a papá en algunas cosas sobre el viaje.- dijo Emmet y después fue a saludar a Rose y Alice,

Sí ayudándole sobre todo tu ehh.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hola Bella.- le dije con sonrisa, había cambiado mucho, ahora se veía más grande, ya no la típica niña de 14 años. Estaba mucho más hermosa que antes, tenía unos ojos en los cuales me perdí por un momento y de la sonrisa ni que hablar.

Hola Eddy.- me dijo y yo simplemente rodé los ojos.- ¿Cómo te fue en las finales?- me preguntó.

Mejor que el año pasado, he mejorado bastante desde el último partido.-le dije.

Que bien, espero verlos algún día.- dijo volteando a ver a Emmet y después me volvió a ver.

¿Bells, es cierto tu romance con Bratt Pitt?- Preguntó Emmett muy serio. Todos estábamos conteniendo una risa. _Era obvio que ella nunca andaría con un hombre mucho más grande._

Obviamente no.- dijo ruborizada- no ando con hombres que son 20 o 30 años mayores que yo.-puso los ojos en blanco.-Mamá voy a desempacar, al rato bajo.- le dijo a Renné dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendo a su cuarto.

Fui a saludar a Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Después de un rato Rosalie, Alice y Bella se fueron a planear mejor el viaje, mi mamá las siguió. Pasó un rato y entraron.

Queremos ir a Hawai, es la mejor temporada ya saben por el sol.- dijo Alice dando saltitos.- Además podemos asolearnos...- la interrumpió Emmett.

Y podemos hacer Surf.- dijo emocionado.

Ni siquiera saber hacerlo.- dijimos Jasper y yo.-Pero con una condición no me estés llevando de compras a cada rato.- le dijo Jasper a Alice. Pero al ver su reacción se arrepintió.- Sabes mejor si, amor.- Alice sonrió.

¿Y cuando nos iríamos?- pregunto Carlisle.

En dos días.- dijo Renné.- Así que hagan sus maletas.

Genial, iremos de compras.- dijo Alice yendo a su cuarto dando saltitos. A veces me daba mucho miedo.

Alice se fue con las chicas de compras al siguiente día. Cuando llegaron tenían millones de bolsas, así que la ayudamos a subirlo, Jasper, yo y Emmet. Empezaron a hacer sus maletas, yo ya había hecho las mías.

Al día siguiente cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, nos registramos y esperamos a abordar, estaba alado de Bella, la cual estaba muy incómoda por los hombres que la estaban viendo. Se puso sus lentes y me volteó a ver, yo me reí.

No es gracioso.- dijo sonriendo.

Si lo es, que tanto compraron en la cafetería.- pregunte ya que se habían tardado 15 minutos.

Dulces, dulces y dulces.- me dijo riendo.- y un agua.

No te conformas con tu comida de conejo.- le dije en broma riéndome, ya que sabía que se iba a molestar.

Si, pero no hay nada bueno en los aviones.- me dijo molesta, agarrando su ipod.- Además tu igual eres vegetariano, te insultas a ti mismo.- me dijo viéndome de reojo.

Por eso te lo digo.- le dije mostrándole toda la comida que estaba llevando.- Créeme yo igual odio la comida de los aviones.- ella se rió.

Genial, ya tenemos para compartir.- dijo cambiando de canción a su ipod.

Después de un rato, abordamos y me tocó estar al lado de Emmett y Bella. Entonces Bella le cambió de lugar a Emmett y este a Alice, así que estaba al lado de Bella.

-Cuando lleguemos vamos a ver todas las tiendas.- dijo Alice emocionada.-Compraremos todo.

-No.- dije.- Sabes que odio ir.

-Cuando lleguemos voy a visitar la isla y después voy a ver ropa.- dijo Bella leyendo un libro.

-Hay Bells disfruta tus vacaciones, no hay mejor lugar para empezar que ir de compras.- le dijo Alice.

- Por eso, lo voy a disfrutar.- le dijo.- Además fui de compras y tengo lo suficiente.- dijo viéndola.

-Ash.- dijo Alice.- Al menos Jasper si va ir conmigo, ¿Verdad Jazz?- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Si, amor.- le dijo volviendo a su crucigrama.

Alice se puso a hablar con Jasper, ya que nadie le hacía caso. Volteé a ver a Bella, cerró su libro y me preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, no puedo verte.- le pregunte curioso.

-Aja.- me dijo.- ¿Quieres?- me preguntó, tenía unas galletas.

-No, gracias.- le dije y voltee a ver la ventanilla, eran 6 horas, al menos no eran más.

-Disculpen, ¿Desean algo de comer?- nos pregunto la aeromoza, sonriéndome.

-No, gracias.- dijimos yo y Bella.- Ya comimos.- le mostró Bella un paquete de comida.

-Ok, pero si necesitan algo, no duden en avisarme.- nos dijo, viéndome a mí. Y se fue.

-Que asco.- dije.

-Lo ves no es gracioso.- me dijo riendo entre dientes, ya que a ella le había pasado lo mismo, técnicamente mientras abordábamos.

-Ja ja.- le dije.- pero a ti no te hablaron.

-Chicos ustedes van a estar en la misma habitación.- nos dijo Alice.

-Ok.- dijimos.- Yo quiero el lado de la ventana.- me dijo Bella.

-Ok, al menos no me dará el sol.- le dije. Abrió sus enormes ojos y dijo.- Mejor quiero el otro lado.

-Da igual.- le dije riendo.

Dos horas estuvimos hablando y luego bella se durmió en mi hombro, así que la rodeé, y se acomodó en mi pecho, me vio y me dijo gracias. Yo solo le sonreí. Después yo fui el que me dormí, me acomodé en su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

BellaPOV.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Alice me llevó a comprar dulces con Rosalie.

-Así que tú y Edward…- me dijo Alice sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Yo y él que?- le pregunte.

-Ya sabes… puede ser que te guste.- dijo moviendo las cejas y yo me reí.

-Ha cambiado mucho, es muy guapo.-le dije escogiendo unas galletas.

-Así que si te gusta…-dijo pensando.-Rose, ya escuchaste.

-Si.- dijo riendo.- que bueno Bella, además se conocen de toda la vida y tienen muchas cosas en común.

-Van a acabar como nosotras, nos enamoramos de nuestros hermanastros.- dijo Alice contenta.

-Seguro.- les dije en forma de broma. Casi ni había hablado con él y ellas ya empiezan.

Luego de comprar millones de dulces, los cuales la mayoría eran chocolates, fuimos con los chicos. Me senté junto a Edward cuando vi que varios hombres me estaban viendo, entonces me puse mis lentes de sol y volteé a ver a Edward, y se estaba riendo de mí.

_Tiene una risa hermosa,_ pensé. Luego de hablar, abordamos el avión y platicamos un rato, fue muy divertido cuando la aeromoza se le insinuó, luego me acomode para dormir en su hombro y el me rodeó con su brazo para que me ponga en su pecho, le agradecí y me dormí. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me despertó una luz.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Alice tomándome una foto, le sonreí pero recordé que estaba dormida en el pecho de Edward. Alce mi cabeza para verlo y él estaba dormido, se veía tan lindo.

-Bella se te cae la baba.- me dijo Alice riendo.

-Cállate, lo vas a despertar.- le dije.

-No creo, el suele ser muy profundo mientras duerme.-me dijo pícaramente.-seguro esta soñando contigo.

-Alice deja de decir estupideces, además nunca te dije que me gustaba solo dije que estaba guapo.-le dije molesta.

Sentí que alguien se movía y era Edward, estaba despertando, se rasgó los ojos y me cuando me vio me sonrió.

-Parece que esta vez no fue profundo.- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Edward confuso.

-Nada.- dijo Alice.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunte.

-Dos horas.-me dijo Jasper. Volteé a ver a Emmett y Rosalie, admito fue muy mala idea, ya que se estaban comiendo. Ugh. Edward se rió, lo vi y estaba viendo la foto que Alice me había tomado. Maldita enana.

-Te ves muy chistosa.- me dijo riendo.

-Seguro, pero no tanto como tu.- le dije y solo me sonrió.

- Bella, hay que hacer un video que diga lo que hicimos en nuestras vacaciones y ponerlo en youtube.- dijo Alice, sacando su videocámara.

-Y que voy a decir.-vi que ya estaba en rojo.- Hola… adiós.- dije sonriendo. Edward se rió. Alice rodó los ojos.

-Bueno aquí están los hambrientos.-dijo enfocando a Emmett y Rose _besándose._

-Alice, quita esa maldita cosa de mi vista.- gruño Rose.

-Lo que sea.- dijo Alice. Y volteó a ver a Jasper.

-Jasper que estas pensando hacer en estas vacaciones.- le preguntó.

-Oh, ya sabes todo lo que tu digas, es decir, ir de compras y estar en la playa.-dijo viendo hacia la cámara. Emmett y Edward soltaron una carcajada.

-No que muy macho.- le dijo Emmett y Edward rió entre dientes.

-Solo cállate.- le dijo Jasper.

Luego de varias quejar apagó la videocámara y se puso a cantar, "Secret".

-Alice solo tú cantas tu propia canción en un avión.- le dije.

-Pero Bella si la canción también es tuya, porque no me acompañas.- me dijo.

-No gracias.- le dije. Y ella se quejó. Cambió de canción y así estuvo en todo el viaje.

Cuando llegamos, fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas y la mía pasó frente a mí, pero no la pude agarrar, así que tuve que esperar 15 minutos. Edward me ayudó, y nos fuimos al hotel, estaba en frente del mar. Nuestra habitación tenía una vista muy hermosa.

-Me voy a bañar.- anuncié.

-Ok, voy a ver a Emmett y Jasper no tardó.- me dijo Edward.

Cuando me terminé de bañar, vi que no traje mi blusa. _Genial_, pensé. Edward había dicho que iba a ver a los chicos. Así que me puse mi bra, y salí, con mi pantalón de mezclilla. Escuche una risita.

-Hola.-dijo Alice, mientras Rose se reía y yo chille.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunté.

-Al menos tienes suerte de que fuéramos nosotras y no Edward.-dijo pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta, me metí en el closet rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward.

-Nada.- dijeron Rose y Alice.-Ya nos vamos, en media hora nos vemos en el lobby.

-Ok.- dijo Edward.

Entonces mientras me ponía una blusa de mangas blanca con un poco de escote, alguien abrió el closet. Y yo .Oso.

-Oh, así por ti estaban nerviosas.-dijo Edward.

-Sí, se me olvido meter mi blusa y la estaba viniendo a buscar cuando abriste la puerta, pero lograste verme aurita.-le dije, terminando de poner mi blusa, sumamente sonrojada.

-Oh, no lo sabía.- me dijo.-pero de cualquier forma te hubiera visto.- me dijo seguro.

-Si lo creo.- le dije.

-Me voy a bañar.- me dijo.

-Ok, revisa tu ropa.- le dije.- no te vaya a pasar lo mismo.

Se baño y luego hablo Alice diciendo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos ya que ella quería pasar tiempo con Jazz y lo mismo con los demás.

-¿Quieres salir?-me preguntó Edward.

-Sí, podemos ir a la playa.-sugerí.

-Ok, vamos.- dijo agarrando su cartera y celular

Cuando llegamos a la playa, nos sentamos en la orilla, remojando nuestros pies en el mar.

-Tú odias el mar, como es que quisiste venir.- me preguntó viendo el cielo.

-Por ustedes, aunque no me pienso meter, aquí hay más tiburones que en Florida.- le dije, recordando la primera vez que le tuve miedo a algo. No me gustaba el mar por que había un tiburón nadando junto a mí esa vez. Les tengo mucho miedo, eso lo explica todo.

-Lo superarás.- me dijo muy seguro.-Eso espero.- le respondí.

-Mañana, me acompañas al acuario.- le pregunté.-es más seguro que el mar.

-Está bien.- dijo riendo.-pero tienes que darle de comer a los tiburones.- me dijo serio.

-Ugh, solo si tu igual les das.- le advertí.

-Ok, no hay problema.- me dijo.

-Oigan.- grito Alice a lo lejos, con Jasper y cuatro baldes.

-No que iba a estar "ocupados".-le dije. Ella solo sonrió.

-¿Quieren atrapar cangrejos?- preguntó Jasper.

-Ok.- respondimos.

Nos levantamos y Edward me agarró la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Yo le sonreí y el me respondió de igual forma. Agarramos un balde cada uno, con linterna. Y lo típico de Alice su videocámara. Caminamos varios kilómetros.

-Ahí.- dijo Alice grabando.-Bells agárralo.

-Agárralo tú.- le dije.- tú lo viste.- le dije riéndome

-Jazz.-dijo y él lo agarro y lo metió en el balde.

Volteé a ver a Edward y vi que estaba viendo algo, era un nido de tortugas. Me llevó con él y había ocho huevos. Le sonreí y él agarro uno, pero lo volvió a poner en su lugar.

-Hay que avisar.- dijo.- se lo pueden comer otros animales. _Mi vida,_ pensé.

-¿A quiénes?-pregunté curiosa, él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la comisura de mi boca, y yo sonreí.

Entonces unas luces nos alumbraron. Eran unos policías, al menos eso parecían.

-Buenas noches, ustedes llamaron por el nido de tortugas.- preguntó uno.- somos los recatitas.

-No, pero íbamos a hacerlo.- respondió Edward.

-¿Y Alice y Jasper?-le pregunte a Eddy.

-No se.- me dijo, volteó a ver y me señalo.-Ahí.- y estaba Alice corriendo y Jasper tratando de pescarla. Una muy linda imagen.

-Disculpen, nos pueden dar sus autógrafos.- dijo el más joven, parecía ser de nuestra edad.

-Seguro.- dijimos.-Gracias.- dijo él sonriéndome.

-Esperamos verlos de nuevo.- nos dijeron. Y nosotros solo sonreímos.

Después fuimos a buscar a los demás. Y vimos que ya casi habían llenado su balde.

-No, nos esperaron.-les dije.

-Estaban muy entretenidos.- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa pícara. Yo me sonroje a más no poder.

Paso un poco más y yo y Edward logramos atrapar a algunos cangrejos, antes de entrar al hotel los soltamos, cuando llegamos al hotel, me cambié, Edward igual. Luego me acosté en la cama y Edward mientras se acostaba prendió la televisión, pero al ver que no había nada bueno, lo apagó. Luego me acomodé en su pecho y el puso su brazo en mi cintura. Y caí en un sueño profundo mientras en me acariciaba mi pelo.


End file.
